Tank flap modules for installation in motor vehicles are well known in the prior art. Thus, for example, the tank flap module described in DE 10 2005 051 140 A1 has a pot-shaped recess body, which is essentially constructed from a rigid outer pot part producible by injection molding and an elastic base skirt molded onto the pot part. Furthermore, a passage opening for a fuel filler neck of a fuel tank, which is closable using a tank lid, is provided in the base skirt. The passage opening presses against the fuel filler neck to form a seal after installation. The outer pot part and the base skirt jointly form a tank recess.
Furthermore, a tank flap filler neck pot module for motor vehicles is known from DE 100 26 841 B4, in which the wall of the filler neck pot is formed in a two-component injection-molding method from a hard component and a soft component such that, on the respective access area to an unlocking element, a soft diaphragm which allows the actuation of the unlocking element from the pot inner side is applied in the hard component.
A receptacle for a so-called push-push closure, which cooperates with a corresponding counter element on the flap carrier, is externally extrusion coated on the side wall opposite to a pivot bearing for the tank lid. Such a push-push closure is distinguished in that it is typically unlocked by pressure on the tank flap of the closure and the closure is locked again upon reinsertion of a counter element. The closure supports the opening of the tank flap over a distance of 10 mm outward, so that it is possible to reach behind a vehicle body panel and easily open the tank flap. The flap must be pressed 2 mm further inward for unlocking.
Since the flap must be pressed inward for an unlocking procedure in the way described, it is provided that the vehicle body panel or the tank flap only partially presses against a stop on the filler neck pot side. Such end stops are provided at the top and bottom on the vehicle body, for example, but never in the area of the push-push closure, since these would otherwise make an inwardly directed unlocking movement of the flap significantly more difficult.
Because the tank flap or the vehicle body panel thereof only regionally presses against a stop in its closed position, the inner area of the filler neck part can be subject to quite significant soiling, in particular when traveling on dusty roads and streets. Dust and moisture can thus penetrate into the interior of the recess body. However, soiling in the area of the fuel filler neck is not undesirable solely because of required cleaning. Rather, in the event of a particularly high degree of soiling of the recess body, dirt particles can no longer be prevented from entering the fuel tank during refueling, for example.
It is therefore at least one object to provide an improved tank flap module, which has less tendency toward soiling and in particular is more dirt-resistant than known tank flap modules when traveling on dirty roads or even dusty tracks. The tank flap module is also to be distinguished by a construction which is cost-effective to produce and is simple to handle during installation. The tank flap module is further to be designed for a push-push closure mechanism, which is to allow opening and closing of the tank flap solely using mechanical means. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.